Thunder Cloud
[[image:Thunder Cloud.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''A poster of the six Thunder Cloud team members, circa 1995.]] '''Thunder Cloud' is a superhero team, consisting of five heroes. The original four had been granted amazing, superhuman powers, which they dedicated to the protection of mankind and to fighting evil. The fifth member does not have superpowers but rather uses advanced technology to join Thunder Cloud's fight for justice. The members include: *Thunder Boy/Chris *Snap Dragon/Xaq *Blue Tiger/Ari *Tornado Girl/Colette *Alice/Laura Powers & Abilities The members of thunder cloud each have seperate powers. Snap Dragon Has Winged Flight, Green Beams, Dragon Strength, increased Durability, and Dragon Speed. Blue Tiger Has tiger strength and speed, and in some versions, uses a grappling hook and other devices to help him fight crime. =History= Various differing stories have been told about Thunder Cloud's history, which seem to contradict each other, but which all hold a grain of truth. Original Comics Thunder Boy was the earliest of the Thunder Cloud heroes; he learned to fight crime alongside Stupendous Man as his sidekick. He would later learn that he was descended from a god, and that Snap Dragon was his brother. Thunder Boy inherited the Thunder Sword from their god-father, as well as the Cloud Base. (Thunder Boy Comics) Remake Concept The kids somehow came together in the woods in the middle of the night and found the Blue Crystal, glowing with brilliant power. When they touched it, its power transferred into them, granting them superpowers. In this version, the heroes drastically changed their appearance when they assumed their hero identities, with Blue Tiger becoming a tiger-like monster and Snap Dragon becoming a dragon. :This remake was an unmade series of movies. 2nd Reimagining The four heroes in this continuity have no connection to each other prior to meeting, and each have their own origin. Thunder Boy, for example, was a worker at a power plant, who, through an accident, was exposed to an overload of power which infused his body, making him an energy being. As such, he gained the ability to transform himself into electricity, traveling along electrical lines and such. Snap Dragon, meanwhile, was an explorer who met a wizard in a cave. The wizard gave him the ability to transform into a draconian form. The other two origins in this version are lost to history. Return of the Thunder Cloud In this continuity, the four were close friends, and Colette and Ari were siblings. They often hung out in the attic, where Zack caught sight of a blue glow coming from a nearby forest. Investigating, they received the crystal's energy, gaining super powers. After a period of experimentation, it was realized that they all had super powers. They operated as superheroes for many years, fighting against a host of supervillains as well as the evil corporation of NuLabs. As their base, they used their attic, until they discovered the Cloud Base, after which the attic still served to host some meetings. For some reason, they lost or gave up their powers, and by adulthood, had moved on to different lives. Zack one day discovers a shard of the original blue crystal, hidden under a floorboard in the attic. The heroes then begin to rediscover their powers. ("Return of the Thunder Cloud") Brookdale Orphanage The original four kids grew up in the Brookdale Orphanage together, not knowing of their superhero destinies. However, after a villain came to the orphanage looking for them, they escaped into the woods, where they found the Blue Crystal. Separate Parents The kids did not grow up together, but knew each other, and all had loving parents. They frequently explored the woods together, and thus found the Blue Crystal. Category:Superhero Teams